wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Neutran Panzergrenadiers
The Neutran Panzergrenadiers are the elite Mechanized Infantry regiments (Similar to those of the Astra Militarum) originating from planet Neutra, that is part of the Europan Planetary Federation, a small secular empire near the edge of the Garon Nebula of the Segmentum Tempestus. With a total strength of 41 regiments, they represent a significant force, especially when combined into Brigades, along with Panzer and Artillery regiments with which they are usually organized and deployed into the field. History First Panzergrenadier regiments were raised in late M40, when the economic and industry output of the Europan Planetary Federation made it possible to sustain. At first, only 12 regiments were planned but as the Federation grew in size and strength, the number was raised first to 24 and later outright to 40 regiments. With the current situation in mind, another two regiments were ordered to form, with the 41st being formed just recently and the 42nd regiment is being formed, but there were difficulties with the raw minerals supply and raising might be suspended for some time. Since the regiments are under command of the Europan High Command on Europa Prime, and not under any branch of the Imperial Administratum as it might seem, they did not take part in any campaign and were deployed only locally. They are exercising very extensively though. Deployments * Great Vegetable War (026.M41), Zoyra (Victory) - The everlasting economic competition between the Zoyran farmers and manufacturers that are divided into two parts, the western and the eastern by the great ridge that cuts the single habitable continent in half escalated into a full civil war. Farms and factories were burned down, cattle herds slaughtered, mass brawls, shootings, looting, murdering and violent rioting were common. 11th Panzegrenadier regiment 'was one of the many regiments deployed in order to suppress the whole situation by intimidation and show of might, with the use of lethal force allowed if necessary. * '''Cleansing of the Space Hulk (367.M41), Europan solar system ' (Victory) - With the sudden appearance of Space Hulk, a vile conglomeration of derelict vessels and debris traveling through the void, '''4th and 18th Panzergrenadier regiment (1st, 2nd and 3rd Company of the 1st Battalion only) were deployed aboard in order to get into the cargo holds of the Valerian Starliner, an Imperial transport ship supposed to be carrying vast amounts of armoured vehicles, aircraft, and equipment to some long-forgotten warzone. The Orks inhabiting the Space Hulk were obliterated, cargo holds breached and emptied of all useable vehicles, weapons, and supplies. * Red Revolution (796.M41), Europan solar system, various locations ''' (Costly Victory) - '''2nd, 5th, 11th, 14th, and 24th Panzergrenadier regiment were deployed in this conflict. information on this topic are classified. For accessing, security clearance level 6 or more is required. * Second Battle of Nidalos (221.M42), Nidalos (Victory) - 1st to 8th, 19th Panzergrenadier regiment. This was their first "real" deployment against forces from without the Europan Federation. It was a valuable, yet costly lesson. At first, they struggled against the unorganized hordes and the heretic Astartes, fighting effectively only against the traitor Guard, but they quickly learned and adapted their tactics. With low numbers, yet superior equipment outmatched only by the one carried by the heretic Astartes, the Panzergrenadiers were able to deliver several crushing blows against the enemy and played a major role in the offensive operations. The 2nd and 7th Regiment was nearly wiped out. Combat Doctrine Neutran Panzergrenadiers follow the "War of Movements" doctrine and thus are trained to operate bor independently or alongside armored units in high-intensity combat zones, usually deployed from Armored Personnel Carriers (APC) and Infantry Fighting Vehicles (IFV) that mutually support each other. While in combat, the Panzergrenadies serve mostly as an offensive force, relying on great mobility and maneuverability of their mechanized and motorized units as well as on applying overwhelming firepower against a small portion of the enemy frontline in effort to punch through and then strike either deep into enemy territory or cut off and encircle the enemy forces, eventually attack the enemy from behind to push them further towards the friendly frontline units and squeeze them in. On defense, they are likely to perform harassing attacks and skirmishes, slowing the enemy's advance while they either try to cut off small portions of the enemy forces or provide support to frontline units, who defend against the enemy forces directly. Training Each individual soldier is well-drilled and disciplined, well trained in maintaining and using the basic Lasrifle or Lascarbine and as well as the Mk 36 DSLAT (dubbed as 'LAT) single-use missile launcher, and is knowledgeable in operating all normally used heavy and special weapons, but also in first-aid, basic vehicle use and maintenance, survival skills, navigation, communication and much more, all as a part of the regimental training. From those, specialists are selected who undergo further training. *NCOs, or non-commissioned officers, Sergeants and such are selected from charismatic soldiers who are also effective or promising leaders and organizers. They also usually serve as the father-figure for the entire squad, keeping good discipline and relations among 'his men'. Each squad has one NCO, most frequently holding a rank of a Sergeant. *Combat medics are selected from those who show skills and understanding of the human body and are able to perform well under stressful conditions. Each infantry squad has a dedicated combat medic. Field medics, who are usually not on the front lines are trained even further. *Weapon specialists are the ones who carry and shoot the proper weapons. Sniper rifles, flamers, plasma guns, missile launchers, autocannons, mortars, heavy stubbers, heavy bolters, demolition charges and more. Each infantry squad has usually one or three weapon specialists, but there are also squads that consist entirely of those, like special weapons squads or heavy weapons squads. *Comms specialists undergo further training in the use of vox-casters and things related to is, like topography, encryption, decryption, radio discipline. They serve as the link between individual squads and the headquarters and each infantry squad usually has one comms specialist. *Vehicle crewmen undergo further training in vehicle maintenance, concealment, recovery, navigation, combat tactics, and also usage of those vehicles. They are not picked by any specific conditions, although soldiers with technical education and also below-average height are preferred. *Assault infantrymen are taken from the physically most capable and best-performing individuals leaving the regimental training. They are then issued special equipment and drilled even further to perfection. Assault Infantry Squads usually form the spearhead of the attack and are where the fighting is the thickest, or where the enemy forces have to be crushed into non-existence in a swift, decisive blow. Equipment A typical set of items that every Guardsman is issued. However, there might be some variations depending on the missions, and environment. The list below applies to enlisted and NCO personnel only, officer rank, auxiliary unit, and vehicle crewman's equipment may vary. *'M12 Type B cold weather uniform' - Standard issue uniform for nearly all regiments raised on Neutra. It consists of thermal-insulating underlayer clothes, button-up shirt, a wool sweater, cargo pants, windproof heavy long coat, insulated combat boots, gloves, scarf, balaclava, and a stocking cap. All pieces are made of thermo-insulating fabric that helps keep steady body temperature and there are even special pockets into which a wearer can put single-use chemical heaters to heat themselves up if needed. M12 uniform is made in several colour combinations and patterns, of which the winter white-green tigerstripe pattern is the most widespread with combat units. Other widespread variants are green and black, that are issued mostly to officers, and a special-issue, reinforced variant (Type E) that is also more fire and heat-resistant. *'Mk XVI Flak Body Armour' - A well-known piece of equipment for most military personnel. Consisting of many layers of ablative and impact absorbent material, making each suit strong enough to deflect or negate most low-level attacks such as small arms, shrapnel, and proximity blasts. Solid hits from high impact weapons can generally negate it, but given that it is relatively lightweight, cheap to produce, and dependable in most combat situations. A Flak Armour set usually consists of a breastplate, shoulder pauldrons, knee plates, greaves, M6 helmet with goggles. *'Mk III Carapace Body Armour '(Issued to Assault Infantry units only) - Carapace Armour consists of large rigid plates of armaplas or ceramite molded to fit parts of the body. It is stronger and thicker than the Flak Armour used by the common soldiers of the Imperial Guard and various Planetary Defence Forces and it provides the wearer a much higher chance of surviving a direct impact with standard small-arms rounds, though it does little to protect against stronger weapons. When worn with the M12 uniform, it is not easy to recognize on the first sight as only the chest plate and bracers are visible and the rest of the armor plates are hidden under the coat. * M6 Helmet - Helmet issued to most soldiers throughout the entire Europan federation. Made of steel and adamantium alloy, it offers a similar level of protection as the typical Cadian helmet while being less bulky. With its distinctive scruff guard, it is easily recognizable in the hear of battle. Comes with camouflaged canvas cover and protective goggles. *'M3 Service Pistol' - M3 is a reliable laser-based sidearm issued to every single soldier. While it is not known for its use during offensive operations, it is frequently used in close-quarters combat and self-defense situations. Its rugged design can withstand very rough handling and simple design makes it easy to use and maintain. *'Mk IV Lasrifle' - A standard issue combat lasrifle. It is very similar to'' M36 Kantrael pattern lasgun issued to the Astra Militarum regiments but still comes with several modifications. Discharge generator is tuned to emit light in the near-UV spectrum, resulting in low-visibility purple-colored, yet very powerful beam of light. The weapon is equipped with power selector, making it able to switch the discharge strength, ranging from 17MTh at the lowest setting to 23MTh on the highest power setting, where it is able to put considerable dents even into power armor. However, prolonged use on the highest power setting puts a considerable strain on the internal workings, significantly increasing the chance of jamming or permanent damage. Comes with telescopic stock and a red-dot gun sight. *'Mk II Heavy lasrifle''' (Issued mostly to Assault Infantry units) - Mk II is mostly modified Mk IV lasrifle, designed and built as a high-power assault rifle usually powered by an external power source worn on the back. The discharge generator was modified to provide more powerful discharges (up to 29MTh) at a steady rate of fire and to achieve this, a cooling system and a heatsink had to be added to the front of the gun, that helps to cool down the weapon and prevent malfunctions. With a modified discharge generator, stopping power and armor-piercing capabilities increased significantly, making this a powerful and feared weapon. Comes with several modifications. Marksman rifle ''is locked to single-shot only, but the stopping power and armor-piercing are further increased and comes with a scope. ''Light machine gun ''version is the exact opposite, having increased its rate of fire at the sacrifice of stopping power and armor-piercing capabilities. All versions come with telescopic stock, bipod and red-dot gun sight. *'Mk 36 DSLAT''' - Standing for D'isposable '''S'houlder-'L'''aunched '''A'nti 'T'ank weapon, serves as a light-weight, single-use Krak missile delivery system, effective in knocking out light or medium armored vehicles at short ranges. Single piece issued to three members of each squad. *'''Mk VIII Plasma Rifle - Ostrakan-pattern Mk VIII Plasma rifle lays the power of the stars themselves on the enemy, capable of dealing catastrophic damage on nearly anything. Ostrakan-pattern plasma chambers are smaller compared to the commonly found Mk II and Mk XXXV Magnacore patterns, but thanks to that, additional containment coils and heat insulation were added, allowing for even higher temperatures within the chamber. With the bonus of lower Hydrogen consumption per shot and longer effective range along with the expense of higher energy demands and a slightly lower rate of fire, it is still a devastating weapon, able to kill even the mighty Astartes in a single shot. Commonly issued to a single soldier in an infantry squad, three soldiers in Assault infantry squad and also three in special weapons squad. *'6 Mk XIV Power Packs' - Single power pack holds enough energy to provide about 60 shots from the Mk IV lasrifle at medium power setting. *'Combat Knife' - Standard issue 8" long utility tanto knife. Also useable as a bayonet. *'3 M5 Frag Grenades' - standard issue "pineapple" fragmentation grenade. *'1-3 Smoke Grenade' - Sergeants are issued with additional two, signal smoke grenades. *'Personal Vox unit' - For squad and platoon level communication. *'Night vision goggles' - Both active and passive infrared personal night vision system. *'Backpack' - 80L heavy duty, water-resistant backpack. *'Bedroll '- Water-resistant, thermo-insulated bedroll with temperature threshold of up to -40°C. *'16 Heating pods' - Single-use, chemical-based heater, useable for cooking or personal need. *'5 Ration packs' - Contains enough canned and dried food for one day. Also contains several packs of crackers, tea, coffee, sugar, vitamin tablet, and a chocolate bar. *'Mess kit and canteen' *'First aid kit' *'Entrenching Tool' *'Weapon cleaning and maintenance kit' *'IFF beacon' Regimental Organisation Regimental Command Company * Regimental command staff *# Regimental Command Company *#* Vox Platoon *#* Reconnaissance platoon *#* Security platoon *# Adeptus Mechanicus staff *# Commissar's office *# Psyker support *# Other advisories 1st Mechanized Assault Infantry Battalion * Battalion Command staff *# 1st-3rd Mechanized Assault Infantry Company *#* Company Command staff *#* 3 Assault Infantry Platoons *#* Close Support Platoon *# Fire Support Company *#* 2 Special weapons platoon *#* 2 Heavy weapons platoon *#* Light tank platoon *# Service Company *#* Maintenance platoon *#* Medicae service platoon *#* Supply & Transport platoon 2nd-4th Mechanized Infantry Battalion * Battalion Command staff *# 1st-3rd Mechanized Infantry Company *#* Company Command staff *#* 3 Infantry Platoons *#* Close Support Platoon *# Fire Support Company *#* 2 Special weapons platoon *#* 2 Heavy weapons platoon *#* Marksmen section *# Service Company *#* Maintenance platoon *#* Medicae service platoon *#* Supply & Transport platoon Fire Support Battalion * Battalion Command staff *# Armored Assault Company *#* Company Command staff *#* 3 Flamethrower tank platoon *#* 3 Light tank platoons *# Recon Company *#* Company Command staff *#* Fast recon platoon *#* Heavy recon platoon *# Artillery Company *#* Company Command staff *#* 3 Self-propelled light artillery platoons *#* 3 Anti-air Platoons Service Battalion * Battalion Command staff *# Workshop Company *#* 4 Repair & Maintenance platoons *#* Recovery platoon *#* 2 Engineering platoons *#* Armorer's platoon *# Support Company *#* Medicae service & field hospital *#* 4 Transport columns *#* 4 Quartermaster columns *#* Field kitchen & food provisions *#* Security service *#* Military Police *#* Field replacement company Notable Regiments 11th Panzegrenadier regiment '- Deployed during the ''Great vegetable war to overwhelm and destroy several outposts of armed insurgents. '''4th and 18th Panzergrenadier regiment, 1st Battalion, 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Company - Deployed aboard the Space Hulk, cleansing it from the Orks. One of the rare occasions when the panzergrenadiers fought on foot and only with limited armoured support. They were, however, supported by other units, namely by the Ostrakan Sturmpioniers along with many'' Adeptus Mechanicus ''units. '''2nd, 5th, 11th, 14th, and 24th Panzergrenadier regiment - '''Fought during the Red Revolution. information on this topic are classified. For accessing, security clearance level 6 or more is required. Notable Members *Col. Falke - Commanding officer of the 4th Panzergrenadier regiment *Maj. König - Most successful sniper that ever served in Europan armed forces, currently a tutor in sniper school. 364 confirmed kills *Sgt. Proper - Sergeant known for his unmatched survival and close combat skills. *Sgt. Ellion *Cpl. Douglas - A weapon specialist carrying a Plasma gun, he once managed to kill two Chaos terminators and a Chaos Lord closing on his location while under fire. He died of grave wound later that day. Posthumously awarded a Silver Cross 1st class for his merit and bravery. *Pte. Vahlen Regimental Appearance Regimental Colours Regimental Badge Notable Quotes By the Neutran Panzergrenadiers About the Neutran Panzergrenadiers Category:Europan Planetary Federation Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Mechanized Infantry Regiments